My Savior?
by GraveLilly
Summary: Not a songfic but loosely based off "Savior" by Rise Against. Rated T for safety.


My Savior?

**A/N** This is my first fic, it's not a songfic but the song it's based on is "Savior" by Rise Against. Takes place right before the war and Draco and Hermione are head boy and head girl. I tried to keep it not too OOC but I probably failed.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing, not the song, not the characters, nothing is mine.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback~**

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them..._

Azkaban. The prison for all of the worst people in the wizarding world. Absolutely no light shines in, no sound can be heard but dripping water and the screams of people going insane inside this sense crippling hell hole. The food here is barely enough to sustain life if it can even be called "food." All I have left in this wretched place are my memories.

**Flashback Start~**

I know this is the last night we'll spend together, there is no way she doesn't know it as well. We were standing in my room, not as head boy and girl or simple classmates, but as close friends. After being civil for the sake of our positions I really have grown attched to her. She's my reason for changing sides wether she knows it or not.

I was ready to leave without a word when she walked in as if she knew I was about to depart, befoe she made an attempt to stop me I told her "I know you still want to ask me why I changed, what I'm going to do, and what will happen after the war, and I wall always regret the way our relationship came about from hatred-" "I have never hated you Draco, I've been able to see your fear and potential since first year. I hated you to keep you safe. You know that I've always just wanted to protect and save you while there was still something left to save." She interupted with a gentle smile "I am the brightest witch of our age after all." 'I don't hate you either" I continued with a small smile "but I'm not the answer for the questions you still have, I trust the answers on your own if you put your mind to it. Goodbye Hermione. I'll miss you" I slowly tilted my head down to place a final kiss on her forehead before jumping out the window onto my broom and flying into the darkness determined to try my damndest to stop this war before too many lives are lost, but I know I'm already too late for anything I do to make much of a difference.

**Flashback End~**

**Flashback Start~**

"The only people he killed in the war were death eaters your honor! He may have the dark mark but he helped defeat Voldemort s much as any other witch or wizard on the battlefield!"

_Hermione you know there's no point, the dark mark sealed my life in Azkaban the day it was printed in my flesh. I'm glad I got to see you one last time before I'm locked away._

"Fine. Draco Malfoy I sentence you to five years in Azkaban." The slam of the gavel shook me from my thoughts, _bloody hell how did she manage to convince him of only five years?_

As I was being escorted from the court room I walked passed her, I had to know. "Hermione, why?" She simply smiled and said "because there is still something left I can save. I'll be waiting." and with that we went our seperate ways yet again.

**Flashback End~**

"Draco Malfoy, follow me, you're time is up." The guard's voice startled me after so long in silence save for the screams of the insane. I slowly got to my feet while the guard opened my cell. "Come along boy." I did as I was told and followed him through the dark winding passages of the prison. After a few minutes of walking that felt like ages to my underused legs we finaly reached the way out.

The light was blinding and I had to squint and blink several times before I could see a thing. Once my eyes finally ajusted to all the light the first thing I saw was her. Grinning like the chessire cat she threw her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine, After a brief moment of shock I kissed her back with everything I had and after so many years I had quite a lot to give. "Hermione I owe you my life, how did you manage to make this happen?" "Well, after the war Harry, Ron, and I gained a lot of respect and power in the migic world and I may have used that to my advantage."she replied. "Your freedom is kind of a trial period where I will hold your wand and you will be under my supervision for 3 years. If anything were to happen you'd end up right back in Azkaban" I gave her another quick kiss before asking her my final question "I love you Hermione, did you ever find your answers?" She walked over and took my wand from the guard then turned back with a smile and said "I love you too Draco, now, shall we go home?"

**A/N **Finally finished at 1:30am and I am sooo tired haha but there we go first story complete! **:**D

Reviews are love!


End file.
